10 Lipca 2008
05:05 Notacje - Władysław Siemaszko. Widziałem śmierć; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3914 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4129); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3915 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4130); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 10 lipca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa - Moje urodziny, odc. 50 (My birthday party, ep. 50); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:35 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 3 - Cyrk z Bocianem; serial animowany 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci 09:35 Fifi - Taniec Stokrotek odc. 41 (Daisy Chain Dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:45 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilly w Hollywood odc. 21 (Lilly in Hollywood); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Irlandia (2003) 10:15 Szkoła złamanych serc odc.113 (odc. 113); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 W-skersi 11:20 Ja i mój Pan ; magazyn 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Był taki dzień - 10 lipca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1032; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1033; telenowela TVP 13:10 Siódme niebo - Walentynkowe emocje (7th Heaven ser. VI - Hot Pants ep. 14) kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1462 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Don Matteo - Ogień namiętności odc. 15 (Don Matteo - Il fuoco della passione); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2000) 16:10 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 3 (Watch Over Me ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 16:55 Sylwetki Olimpijskie - Anna Jesień 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 3916 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4131); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3917 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4132); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Trójkąt z Anastazją; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Kołysanka, odc. 30 (Lulla Bug, ep. 30); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Budząc zmarłych, seria 1 - Ślepy żebrak, odc. 3 (Waking the Dead, series 1, Blind Beggar, ep.3); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 21:20 Budząc zmarłych, seria 1 - Ślepy żebrak, odc. 4 (Waking the Dead, series 1, Blind Beggar, ep.4); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 22:20 Sprawa dla reportera 22:50 Wołyń - zapis zbrodni; film dokumentalny 23:30 Okręt widmo - cz.2 (Ghostboat, part 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:40 Pogoda dla kierowców 00:45 Bracia i siostry - odc. 23 (Brothers & Sisters, ep. 23, Matriarchy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:25 Śpiewać, jak to łatwo powiedzieć - odc. 3; widowisko rozrywkowe 01:55 Nocny terror (Terror in the Night); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994) 03:30 Był taki dzień - 10 lipca; felieton 03:32 Notacje - Władysław Siemaszko. Widziałem śmierć; cykl dokumentalny 03:45 Zakończenie dnia 05:45 W labiryncie - odc. 13 - Zabieg - serial TVP 06:10 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dinotopia - odc 5/13 (Dinotopia); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:00 M jak miłość - odc. 221; serial TVP 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 67 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 68; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 82; serial TVP 10:35 Święta wojna - Sporty wodne (147); serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 26/74 Walka o wodę (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (The Bore War)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 12:00 Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 14/72 Jasnowidz (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Pet Psychic); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:25 Prywatne życie surykatek seria II - Grunt to rodzinka- odc.5 (Merkat Manor II odc. 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:50 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 13:35 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2) ; widowisko rozrywkowe 14:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 12/20 (96) Wiatr w oczy, część 2 (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep.(9114 Stormy Weather II)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 15:30 07 zgłoś się - Rozkład jazdy - txt str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1978) 16:50 MASH - odc. 77/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 503)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:25 MASH - odc. 78/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 505)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:50 Sylwetki Olimpijskie - Anna Jesień 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Moja rodzinka - odc. 12/34 (My Family, Season 2, Episode 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 19:35 Sopot Hit Festiwal 2008 - Droga do gwiazd 20:05 Za głosem serca (Navigating the Heart) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 21:45 Hotel Babylon - odc. 3/8 (Hotel Babylon); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 22:45 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 23:05 I Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmów Animowanych "Animator" (relacja 2); felieton 23:20 Bez fikcji - Małe Miss (Little Misses); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Neonaziści - biała siła (White terror); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:15 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 25/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 22); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1991) 02:05 Sekcja 998 - Chłodnia; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 02:35 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05.00 Music Społ 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Magia Niagary (6) - serial komediowy, USA, reż. Todd Holland, wyk. Caroline Dhavemas 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teletumiej 08.20 Powrót Arabeli (1) - serial familijny, Czechosłowacja 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (14) -serial dla młodzieży, USA 09.30 Czarodziejki (65) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.30 Beverty Hills 90210 (110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Miłość z.o.o. (8) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Piękni (12) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Daphne Zuniga 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 14.00 Miodowe lata (33) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Rodzina Duque (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 Daleko od noszy (115) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Miodowe lata (34) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Mamuśki (9): Podróż poślubna - serial obyczajowy, Polska, reż. Andrzej Kostenko, wyk. Katarzyna Ankudowicz, Michał Rolnicki 20.00 Skazany na śmierć (25) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Michael Watkins, wyk. Amaury Nolasco, Dominic PurcelI 21.00 Skazany na śmierć (26) - serial sensacyjny, USA, reż. Michael Watkins, wyk. Wentworth Miller, Dominic PurcelI 22.00 Studio LOTTO 22.10 Śmierć po zmroku (2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Karen Arthur, wyk. John Teny, Ken Glin 00.00 Fala zbrodni (8) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 01.05 Ale kasa! - teletumiej 02.05 Zakazana kamera 04.05 Nocne randki left|thumb|79x79px 04:45 Uwaga! 05:05 Telesklep 05:55 Hej-nał show 06:55 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerrego 07:25 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerrego 07:50 Szymon Majewski Show 6 08:55 W-11 Wydział Śledczy 09:35 Telesklep 10:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 11:30 Fabryka Gry 12:30 Detektywi 13:05 Na Wspólnej (863-865) 14:20 Inwazja - serial S-F 15:15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 16:15 Rozmowy w toku 17:25 Sąd rodzinny 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:15 Olej Lorenza - film obyczajowy 22:50 Teraz albo nigdy 23:50 Uwaga, faceci! - serial obyczajowy 00:45 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny 01:40 Uwaga! 02:00 Wrzuć na luz 03:00 Telesklep 5:25 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 5:50 Instynkt tropiciela: Ruda Śląska - magazyn turystyczny 6:15 FIFA Futbol Mundial 6:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:25 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 9:25 Pokemon (236) - serial, Japonia/USA 9:55 Zbuntowani (183) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10:55 Mała czarna - talk-show 11:55 Sidła miłości (79) - telenowela, Argentyna 12:55 Buffy, postrach wampirów (7) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 13:55 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:25 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15:25 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni (9) 16:20 Dharma i Greg 2 (5) - serial, USA 16:50 Saint-Tropez (29) - serial, Fr. 18:00 Mała czarna - talk-show 19:00 Zbuntowani (184) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20:00 Zabijanie na śniadanie - komedia kryminalna, USA 1997 22:15 Komisarz Rex (1) - serial kryminalny, Austria/Niemcy 23:15 Big Brother 5: Ring - reality show 0:15 Big Brother 5: Ring wyniki 1:35 Mała czarna - talk-show 2:35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 3:05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 3:55 Big Brother 5: prosto z domu 4:20 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 4:45 Komenda - mag. policyjny 5:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 5:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Budzik - Budują dom; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (27); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Zofia Kilanowicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2008 Wakacyjna Filharmonia Dowcipu (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Zaproszenie - Brama do Średniowiecza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Mutter; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Cienie PRL - u - Wojsko; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Standardy jazzowe - Śpiewa Ewa Bem i Andrzej Zaucha; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - odc.42 (cukrzyca typu II); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Zacisze gwiazd - (27) Stanisław Górka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Budują dom; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Cyrk ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Psi psycholog - odc. 2; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 To jest temat - Czy tu straszy...?; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Bestsellery Irka Grina; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Psiaczek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Miłość do płyty winylowej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Pod jednym dachem (Pelisky); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Cienie PRL - u - Wojsko; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Panorama; STEREO 00:35 Pogoda; STEREO 00:36 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Psiaczek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 25; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Miłość do płyty winylowej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Pod jednym dachem (Pelisky); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:10 Cienie PRL - u - Wojsko; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:18 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Halo 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Halo 16:55 Ginące zawody 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:45 Joanna Schopenhauer 19:10 Niebieska ziemia, zielony świat 19:40 Ginące zawody 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Burza uczuć, cz. II (Storm of Emotions); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:14 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:58 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Zielona wyspa 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:18 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Sonar 17:00 Bliżej ludzi, Plaża 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Prosto z lasu 18:30 Para w polskę, Trzebiatów 18:50 Wakacje w PRL-u 19:00 Koncert zespołu Mr Zoob Show w Tiwi 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna i serwis sportowy 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Burza uczuć, cz. II (Storm of Emotions); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:48 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:14 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:58 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Baron i dzieciak 8:00 Kobieta muszkieter (1/2) 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Dziecięca wyliczanka (4) 12:00 Kobieta muszkieter (1/2) 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Niezwykła fobia (6) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Dziecięca wyliczanka (4) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Niezwykła fobia (6) 18:00 Najdłuższy lot 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Duch świąt minionych (7) 22:00 Dotyk zła: Justine (4) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Uzdrowiciel (18) 0:00 Dotyk zła: Justine (4) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Uzdrowiciel (18) 2:00 Najdłuższy lot 4:00 Baron i dzieciak Canal + 7:00 Łapu-capu 7:20 Simpsonowie 11 (20) 7:45 Łapu-capu 8:00 Odkrywać miasta 9:10 Chuck Berry Hail! Hail! Rock'n'Roll 11:15 Kiler-ów 2-óch 13:15 Tygrys i śnieg 15:10 Zielone lata 16:55 Wymyślona przyjaciółka 18:30 Rozdział 27 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 11 (21) 20:45 Łapu-capu 21:00 Premiera: Detektyw Monk 6: Monk maluje arcydzieło (14/16) 21:50 Premiera: Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Wyspa mamusiek (11/15) 22:20 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli 23:55 W parku 1:30 Przystań 3:10 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości Canal + Film 8:30 Wspomnienia z Brighton Beach 10:25 Conrack 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 11 (20) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 Królowa 14:40 Miłość. Nie przeszkadzać 16:25 Mission: Impossible 3 18:30 Tron syreny 20:00 A właśnie, że tak! 21:45 Euforia 23:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk maluje arcydzieło (14/16) 23:45 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Wyspa mamusiek (11/15) 0:10 SuperDeser: Rosalie i Bruno 0:40 Podstępny Ripley 2:20 Kapitan Alatriste 4:45 Wstyd Canal + Sport 7:00 Taniec zmysłów 8:45 Źródło 10:30 Szkoła dla drani 12:15 Ściśle tajne 14:10 Eragon 16:00 Babe 18:00 Wszędzie, byle nie tu 20:00 Dreamgirls 22:15 Cztery poziomo: Feng shui (9/12) 22:40 Cztery poziomo: Polityk (10/12) 23:10 Mr Brooks 1:15 Piła 3 3:05 Podróż do końca nocy 4:35 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Pokój dziecka 6:00 Punkt spotkań National Geographic Channel 6:00 SilkAir 185: Samobójstwo pilota? 7:00 W głębi dżungli: Leśne potwory 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: Powrót do krokodylego raju 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Polowanie na gady 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 11:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (7) 11:30 I co wy na to? (7) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 13:00 SilkAir 185: Samobójstwo pilota? 14:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 15:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 16:00 Wojownik o przyszłość bawołu 17:00 Sekrety łosia 18:00 Czołowe zderzenie w powietrzu 19:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (8) 20:30 I co wy na to? (8) 21:00 Premiera: Polowanie na myśliwego: W paszczy smoka 22:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle 23:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów 0:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: W paszczy smoka 1:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (8) 2:30 I co wy na to? (8) 3:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: W paszczy smoka 4:00 Najgroźniejsze krokodyle 5:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów